Thunderwyvern
Overview The Thunderwyvern is almost identical to its cousin, the Wyvern. It has its heart on its back and uses and is resistant to the Lightning element. It is also much more dangerous than normal Wyverns, as its blows deal far more damage. It also has a coat of lightning around its heart that deals damage, so clinging onto it requires health curatives as well as stamina curatives to maintain the hold. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragonforging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyvern, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Resistances are similar to those of a Wyvern. Attacks Tactics Offensive *The weak point is the "heart" located on its back where the wings intersect. The Arisen must land the killing blow to the heart when its health has been fully depleted. * Strong against Thunder-enchanted weapons and spells. * Vulnerable to Torpor. * Can be Silenced, Poisoned and set on Fire. * All melee vocations: Climb the Dragon's back and attack the heart where the wings intersect. **For general climbing tips see Climbing. * As with other regular flying Dragonkin it is possible to wait for it to fly up and ground it with ranged attacks and then attack the Dragon while grounded. *Blast Arrows are particularly useful against aerial dragons; they will knock a Thunderwyvern out of the sky instantly. *If knockdowned over an abyss, such as found at the Fallen City or the Sparyard of Scant Mercy the wyvern will be destroyed by the fall. Pawn-Specific * To avoid pawns becoming possessed either make sure the party has high possession, or prepare with suitable curatives. * Bow-class pawns will equip special arrows and will use stat boosters if the Arisen has made them available (see Pawn threat level and tool use). * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon roar or conventional deaths -though weak in magic strength it is useful for a pawn specialising in healing, providing enchantments, or other tactical spells. * Consider equipping a pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) rusted weapon or golden weapon so they can continuously Torpor, and or Silence the wyrm. Defensive * The cresature's spells can be supressed using silence. However it is still able to Dragon Roar. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies. All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * Well timed Instant Reset can completely nullify propelling effect of Windblast attack The Fallen City Thunderwyvern * In The Fallen City on Bitterblack Isle, a Thunderwyvern can cast debilitating spells frequently at the Arisen from any location on the map. This anticipates that the Arisen will charge into the city and get ambushed by the enemies lying in wait. Resist taking the bait. Secure an elevated position from the rooftops and methodically pick off each threat one at a time, engaging the Dragon(s) last. ** If the Arisen chooses the more aggressive strategy of engaging the Thunderwyvern before eliminating the other ground enemies, try to stay on the rooftops inaccessible to Living Armor and Eliminators (they cannot climb up). Silencing it first is highly recommended. ** Thundervyverns killed here by falls into the abyss will not give Experience Points. ** Alternately, one can come prepared with Sobering Wine or 100% equipment defense against Torpor and Poison to nullify the Thunderwyvern's long range spellcasting advantage. Pawn Chatter "Its wingbeats alone are overpowering!" Notes * Being just slightly modified Wyvern, Thunderwyvern shares all of its traits and behaviors, except it can't be permanently grounded by destroying its wings. Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragon Species